


sharing beds

by nqxtgeneration



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Dean Thomas, Fluff, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Jealousy, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, writing promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqxtgeneration/pseuds/nqxtgeneration
Summary: "If you steel the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you."Found this adorable promt on Instagram and decided to write a short story about my favorite boys.So please enjoy Dean and Seamus being cuties and sharing beds





	sharing beds

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first story  
I'm socially awkward so I won't say much but I hope you like it!  
-C

|If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you|

Seamus and Dean start sleeping in the same bed in their third year after Sirius broke into the dorm. The fact that a serial killer can break in the room you sleep in is not exactly material for sweet dreams.  
Seamus knows that Dean has nightmares; he can hear him at night when he’s laying awake because of his own nightmares. One night, he stands up and quietly walks over to Dean’s bed. He hesitates for a moment but eventually climbs into the bed next to him. Neither of them has nightmares that night.  
They don’t speak about it but the next night, long after everyone else had fallen asleep, Seamus walks over again and Dean moves aside to make space for him.  
“If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.”

Dean starts dating Ginny in their sixth year and Seamus feels so stupid. He had begun to think that the fact that they still shared a bed didn’t just meant something to him but also to Dean. Hurt and sad, he starts sleeping in his own bed again after two years.  
Dean doesn’t know why this bothers him so much. They aren’t little boys anymore, of course at some point they would stop sharing a bed. And besides, he had a girlfriend now. It wasn’t until one afternoon in the common room, Ginny leaning against him, her arms wrapped around his waist; he realized that he wished that the person next to him had brighter, shorter hair and a thick Irish accent.  
Dean and Ginny break up shortly after that. That night, Dean nervously waits until Ron and Harry stop talking and Neville’s snoring fills the room and then walks over to Seamus bed. Seamus is still awake; he doesn’t sleep well without Dean, but he turns away from him.  
“Seamus…”  
“I’m asleep.”  
“When I was with Ginny…I wished she was you.”  
Seamus turned around and starred at Dean. Dean couldn’t look him in the eye; instead he looked down on his naked feet and anxiously fiddled with the hem of his nightgown. Seamus expression softened and he drew back the covers  
“If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.”

They survived the war. Not without scars, mental and physical, but they survived and had they whole life in front of them. The last year had been horrible, being away from each other for so long. Neither of them could sleep well, nightmares haunted them in their sleep and wherever they slept, the place seemed to big without the other one beside them.  
The first thing they sat up in their apartment was the bed. Dean laid down and grinned up at Seamus.  
“If you steal the blankets…”  
“You are going to put your cold feet on me. And if you steal them…”  
“You are going to put yours on me.”


End file.
